The Ending JK Rowling never thought about
by JacobXloverX2010
Summary: here are some short little tidbits between the different characters
1. Chapter 1

after the HUGE fight at the end of the seventh book, Rowling never lets the characters grieve for those they lost, and she doesn't give us anything else...

don't get me wrong, i LOVE HP... i just wanted a little more HarryXGinny :)

enjoy!!

Harry slept for what felt like days. When he finally woke, it was dark outside his window. He glanced over and saw Ron sleeping soundly in his own four-poster bed next to Harry. As he looked around his room at Hogwarts, suddenly wide awake, he noticed a single sheet of paper on his bedside table. It was a note from Ginny.

'come out when you wake'

That was all it said, but Harry understood.

As he had read the note, a longing had built inside him, and now he quickly jumped out of bed and started down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was sleeping on the biggest armchair and as Harry crossed the room she started awake and smiled sleepily at him. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she rose.

"Last I was here, I cried myself to sleep a lot, so all my roommates found other rooms," she said, taking Harry's hand and leading him up the other flight of stairs. "No one's sleeping in my room tonight but me."

When they reached Ginny's room she let his hand fall to his side and went to sit at the window. Harry could see tear stains on her cheeks as he watched her. He sat across from her silently, watching her as she gazed out the window onto the Hogwarts grounds.

"A lot happened last night, Harry, and I realized that I don't get a second chance if I make a mistake. There is no turning back, and opportunities that are lost are lost forever. I only get one try at life," she said, still staring out the window. "Some of us aren't even that lucky. Fred-" she stopped and fresh tears started to flow. Harry pulled her into a tight hug as he felt hot tears start to fall down his cheeks too. He didn't know what to say, how to comfort her, so he simply held her and let her cry.

They stayed like that for some time, and then Harry felt Ginny take a deep breath.

"I know-you don't have to- I'm sure you don't really feel like talking about it now, but when you're ready, I would like to hear the whole story- from start to finish- of what you three have been doing all this time," Ginny said and as Harry looked into her beautiful brown eyes he knew he could tell her everything.

So he did. He told Ginny the whole and unadulterated truth, from Ron's breakdown over the dying Horcrux, his struggle to choose Hallows or Horcruxes, to their plot to break into Gringotts and double-cross Griphook. Harry told her everything and she listened. She didn't judge, didn't interrupt, just sat quietly as Harry told the whole story from when they left the wedding to when he turned himself in to Voldemort and saw Lupin, Sirius, James, and Lily.

When he finally finished explaining it all, Ginny looked up at him with her big brown eyes full up of admiration and love- they practically _shown_. She took his hands in hers tenderly.

"Harry, that sounds… I don't even know what to say. It sounds _glorious_; I'm sure it didn't feel that way during your journey, but… It all makes sense now. How you figured all that out with the few clues that Dumbledore gave you lot, I have no idea, but you did!"

She dropped his hands and placed her fingers lightly on either side of his face, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I love you," she said, and there was so much conviction in her voice that Harry had to smile. He leaned into her and suddenly they were close, closer than they had been since those dark corners of Hogwarts last year.

Harry's heart hammered in his chest as he kissed her and his arms pulled her tightly against his chest. Her arms hugged him and her hands twisted into his hair, holding him to her. In-between kisses, Harry told Ginny that he loved her; he told her she would never be apart from him again, that he could not leave her.

Sometime during their heated exchange, Ginny had started to cry again, the silent tears running down her face. As they both collapsed, breathing heavily, onto her bed, Harry wiped the tears off her cheeks gently.

"Please, don't. Don't cry, Ginny, everything is going to be alright, I promise. I won't ever leave you again," Harry said, and Ginny took a long, shivering breath, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands and blushing slightly.

"I know, Harry, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just happy that you are back. I have dreamed about this for a long time," she said, hugging him again. He held her tightly and slowly her hiccupped breathing evened out as she fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

George needed some comforting, so I made up a character to do just that :)

"George?" Why was he in her room? He stumbled in, looking slightly intoxicated by his demeanor and stance, and instantly she checked to be sure Hannah was sleeping soundly. Natalie got out of bed quickly, going to kneel on the floor next to George, where he was now sitting against the wall, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. "Come on, George, come with me," she said, taking him by the elbow and leading him up the stairs to the top of the tower.

She led him to one of the couches under the pavilion and sat down, and he looked at her for a second before he started to cry. Hannah's mood quickly changed from worry to panic.

"What, George? What are you crying? Come here, its okay," she said, pulling him toward her on the couch. He curled up and laid his head in her lap before whispering three simple words that shattered her calm.

"Fred is dead," he said quietly and Natalie's breath caught in her throat. Fred, comical Fred with all his jokes and smiles, was _dead_?

"How- when- George!" George had started to sob now, and his body shook as he pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck.

They cried together for a long time and eventually Natalie stopped shaking, whether it was because she had stopped sobbing or because George had stopped sobbing, she was unsure. Silent tears still flowed freely, dripping down her nose and jaw as she lay beneath the stars.

Eventually the sky started to lighten and the stars faded away. Whether or not either of them had slept was unsure, but it didn't really matter.

"George, we should probably-" she started, but suddenly he looked at her, furious.

"No. We don't **have** to do anything. We are going to stay up here for as long as we please!" His gaze softened as he took in her alarmed and bewildered expression, and he spoke again, softer this time. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't want to face it. Any of it. I need a few more hours to pull myself together," George said, and Natalie nodded in agreement. They lay in silence for a few minutes, a comfortable silence that only old friends could possibly understand.

Suddenly, George's face changed. He sighed quietly and sat up, pulling Natalie into his lap, much to her surprise.

"George, what are you-"

"I need to say something, and because of what has happened, I want to say it now. I don't want to regret never telling you this. Natalie, I love you," he said, and she simply sat there, shocked into silence. "I have loved you for a long time, and I want you to know that I will die for you, I will do _anything_ to make you happy. Please- making you happy is the only way I will ever be happy," he said, and he looked at her pleadingly. She was speechless for only a few more seconds, and then she was kissing him.

Her hands moved on their own, sliding around his neck and knotting themselves into his hair. Her breathing accelerated and her pulse beat in her ears as he kissed her back.

As she kissed George, Natalie forgot about Fred, about the war that had been raging around them only twenty-four hours ago. All she could think about was George; his lips, warm and soft but urgent as they pressed against hers, and his hands, which were holding her so tightly she didn't think he would ever let go, nor did she want him to.

When they broke apart, Natalie was pleased to note that George was gasping for air, just like she was. As soon as she got the air to speak, she grabbed George's face, making him look right at her.

"I love you so much, George," Natalie said, making him smile. He leaned in to kiss her and this time they were both ready. Natalie marveled at how soft and yet still so strong George's hands were as they held her, and how warm and gentle his lips were as they moved with hers.


End file.
